


Day 123 - And the lilies so fair

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [123]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Insecure!Sherlock, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>That’s not how he thought this would happen.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 123 - And the lilies so fair

He stands in the middle of his own living room and feels more lost than ever. That’s not how he thought this would happen.

His mind jumps back. John kissed him. _’As if you didn’t know.’_

He did know. He waited for this a long time. But now? After that kiss? How is he supposed to know what to do now? John is the one who _should_ know what to do, but he is just standing there, looking at Sherlock as if he has no clue how they got here.

Maybe it was a mistake. Maybe he is already regretting the kiss and just trying to figure out how to tell Sherlock.

He stares at the fleur-de-lys wallpaper and tries to come up with something to say. Something like ‘It’s fine, we can just forget about it, it didn’t mean a thing.’ But when he opens his mouth all that comes out is ‘John.’

And somehow that sets it right again, John shifts back from being helpless to being John-who-knows-what-to-do and he straightens his back and steps over to Sherlock.

He is talking though and Sherlock is still waiting, waiting like he has for a long time. And then – finally – the waiting is over because John is kissing him again. He sighs, relieved and happy. And then he kisses John back.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'wallpaper'.
> 
> Read this scene from John's POV [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/441770).


End file.
